


pull up your pants, you look dumb.

by shiiera



Series: you stole my heart and i couldn't leave you if i tried [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera/pseuds/shiiera
Summary: It’s nearly two a.m and she’s been on her feet for the last six hours. Her shift is almost over and she really doesn’t have the energy to entertain another -- she takes a quick glance at his textbooks -- law student. If only he had came in earlier he would have gotten a giggle. Now, a smile would have to suffice. Rey takes out her order pad and the pen she keeps tucked behind her ear and gives him that smile.Prequel/Sequel toit's late september, an AU where Rey is 32 year old waitress, Ben is a 25 year old law student, and their sexually driven relationship.





	pull up your pants, you look dumb.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinasolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinasolo/gifts).



> y'all asked for a sequel. not beta'd.

“ Welcome to Denny’s. I’m your waitress, Rey, and I’ll be serving you. Ready to order?”

Ben Solo looks up from his laptop and scattered textbooks and takes off his thick rimmed glasses. He places them gently on top of the table and cards his fingers through his hair. Rey has seen his type before -- college boys who think they can pull a fast one on her. He’ll give her a few compliments on her British accent, maybe even want to talk about how a girl like her ended up in a Brooklyn faux-diner like Denny’s. She’ll flatter them with a giggle, slap them with a bill, and move on to the next table.

It’s nearly two a.m and she’s been on her feet for the last six hours. Her shift is almost over and she really doesn’t have the energy to entertain another -- she takes a quick glance at his textbooks -- law student. If only he had came in earlier he would have gotten a giggle. Now, a smile would have to suffice. Rey takes out her order pad and the pen she keeps tucked behind her ear and gives him that smile.

Ben sits up in the booth, “ Coffee. Cream and sugar.”

“ Coffee. Okay, I’ll get that for you.”

“ Wait, before you go, I just wanted to ask you something. You’re from England, right?”

Another smile, “ Bingo, kid. Straight from across the pond.”

“ Nice.” 

He picks up his glasses and slides them back on. Without another word, he returns to his term paper, or whatever, and resumes typing. Rey regards him with a raised eyebrow before walking to the kitchen with her order pad and pen in hand. The kitchen is loud with plates hitting against each other and the sound of food and grease sizzling on a cast iron skillet . 

The kitchen is relatively calm with the dining room practically empty. Finn Edwards sautées hash browns on the skillet with his smartphone tucked in to the back pocket of his black Dockers and one ear phone in his ear. The other ear hangs around his neck. His white T-shirt is stained with grease and and there’s beads of sweat gathering at the brow— but he’s humming along to Childish Gambino with zero fucks and a lack of concern for the fact he’s breaking policy on personal items in the job.

“ Finn,” Rey calls out. The kitchen smells like nothing but grease and pancake batter. There’s a cheap T-bone steak on a plate with a side of french fries sitting on top of the readied order plate warmer. She doesn’t know how Finn does it. “ Finn. Finn, I think I found one.”

The spatchula chops the hash browns. It flips them into the air and then tosses them side to side once the potatoes hit the hot greasy skillet with a hiss. Finn works with a precision that rivals a chef at a five star restaurant. It’s almost hypnotizing at how efficient he works. Rey thinks the man’s talent is wasted at a restaurant known for a trippy social media account and crappy pancakes, but it’s hard to get work as a sous-chef in Manhattan with an arrest record.

“ Found what? Someone to front you the rent for the month?” 

Finn flips the shredded potatoes and then he flattens them with the spatula. 

“ No.” She scoffs with a roll of her eyes, “ A kid that isn’t trying to pull one on me.”

The potatoes end up on a small plate. The plate ends up next to the late night steak dinner with a ding of a call bell. 

Finn whistles as he wipes his hands on his grease stained apron, “ Amazing. Who’s the lucky guy?”

Rey looks out into the dining room and points over to the hunched over law student, “ That kid.”

Finn whistles again. 

“ Jesus, he’s huge. You sure he’s a college kid?”

“ Has to be like, what’s after college? Grad school?” Finn nods, because everyone knew that. “ Yeah. That. Unless he’s roided up.”

Finn laughs, “ Exactly. All law students take steroids. Gotta crush the courtroom and all of that. By the way, that’s for table thirty three.”

The plate of food goes out to table thirty three. It’s another college kid with a drunk girl on his shoulder. She gives the two a smile, not before the twenty year old girl in the sorority t-shirt glares and warns Rey about getting too comfortable with her man. Fortunately, Rey makes it clear that she doesn’t mess around with children. Need not worry -- she doesn’t have the time to babysit.

She grabs a carafe of coffee and brings it over to table fifteen -- Ben’s table -- and places it down. Ben looks up at her and smiles appreciatively, not before remarking how it took her fifteen minutes to actually give him the coffee, sans the cream and sugar he requested.

“ Sorry about that. We’re kind of busy.” Rey says. Ben looks around the dining room; there’s the stoner couple in the corner, a homeless guy counting coins a few booths behind him, and two other students studying near the counter. Rey coughs, “ Was. “

“ You’re cute.”

“ I’m what?” 

He takes off his glasses and points them at her, “ Cute.”

Rey pinches the bridge of her nose. Of course, he would do this. They always do -- all these lonely boys thinking that she’s some easy thing that needs a dick blessing. Is there something written on her face that she doesn’t know about? Does her name tag say, ‘ Hi, I need a dick? ‘. Is there some pheromone she’s giving off that she can’t make it through one night without some young kid wanting to ask her out?

Fuck these kids. 

“ Are you going to order or are you going to use every line from that pick up line book you bought in high school?” 

“ I guess you don’t get too many compliments. I’m sorry.”

What in the hell was that…  _ supposed _ to mean. 

“ I get compliments all the time, kid. More than you can even count.” She puts her hands on her hips and leans forward, just enough so she can come off intimidating in a stained white button down shirt with a name tag and black pants. “ Don’t assume things.”

Ben raises an eyebrow but he’s not intimidated. How could he be when the woman is half his height and probably weighs a quarter of his weight when wet? He stands up and gives a lazy smirk as Rey takes a step backwards as her eyes go wide at the realizing of his sheer size. She may not realize it, but she’s giving herself away -- the shock is written all over her face -- and he is  _ loving _ it. 

“ I like you, Rey.” Ben says with an confidence that sends a shiver down her spine. He cocks an eyebrow and immediately jumps on Rey’s reaction that is betraying whatever front she’s trying to put on, “ What? You think I  _ like _ you? No, no, no. Oh, no.”

What in the hell is this kid going on about? Communication between humans requires actual coherency and none of the words tumbling from this man’s wonderful, full lips are making any sense to Rey. He must be high or something. Perhaps all the studying is making him delirious.  

“ What in the hell did you inhale before coming in?” Rey hates how attractive he is. She hates how tall he he. She especially hates how  _ fucking _ nice his voice sounds against her ears. That smooth tenor that makes her want to close her eyes and just imagine what it would sound like against her ear between heavy pants. “ I’m going to get the manager.”

Ben holds his hands up in front of his chest, “ I like your personality. It’s firey.”

“ I don’t like your creepiness. It’s creepy.” 

She glances at the kitchen and sees Finn talking on his smartphone. Great, in all the times that she actually needs him to pay attention to the dining room, he’s busy talking to his girlfriend. Granted, the girl was pregnant but still -- it’s not like she was about to drop the baby any time soon. 

At least, not in the immediate moment. So, he could hang up that phone and give her a signal or something. Table thirty three needs has another order of hash browns or the guy at the counter needs another coffee refill.  _ Something _ .

“ I’d like to talk to you sometime, you know, maybe tomorrow?”

“ How about never? Besides,” Rey smirks, because she has the ultimate comeback to end this entire conversation completely, “ I don’t date kids.”

Ben blinks this time, because, “ Who said anything about dating?” 

“ What.”

“ I just wanna talk to you like…  _ platonically _ .”

“ Right. Platonically.” 

Fast forward three weeks and Rey doesn’t understand how something that was supposed to be  _ platonic _ has her pressed up against the wall of a bathroom, with her shirt half opened and her pants down to her knees as Ben presses himself against her, locking her in place between the cold wall and his hot (how can someone be this  _ hot) _ body. 

The first time was a mistake. She finally got him out of her apartment after the sun was well over the horizon and she couldn’t deal with his touchy-feely-ness anymore. This time? She can’t explain what  _ this _ time is. It’s nearly three in the morning, her shift is finally over, and Finn is supposed to be driving her home tonight. That’s the whole reason why she’s even at Denny’s forty-five minutes past the end of her shift. But, no, she decided it was a great idea to let the rich kid drag her into the family bathroom and fuck her.

Let’s be honest, it wasn’t as if Rey did not want it. The first time was good -- so good she couldn’t stop thinking about the way he rolled right into her or how gentle he was or how easy it was to shut him up with her lips whenever he decided to get all…  _ emo _ and  _ mopey _ about his family (which apparently, is pretty fucked up). Her box of toys couldn’t even replicate the experience of his head between her legs, a face pressed against her cunt and a tongue going to work to make her toes curl and back arch. 

Rey was zero to two. Two attempts and either time he had won. He’s winning right now, as he grabs her hips, pushes her panties aside, and teases the head of his cock at her aching wet entrance. She pushes against him as a hint to let her lean forward and pop her ass out some, just so he can hit the spot that would make this otherwise uncomfortable position worth it.

“ Jesus Christ, Rey, do you know what you do to me?” Ben whispers gruffly against the shell of her ear as she slowly slips inside. Rey shifts some more, spreading her legs further apart and closes her eyes. “ I am going to tear this pussy u--”

“ Don’t… talk dirty. Don’t -- I don’t like that shit.” Rey mumbles, cutting him off. “ Just…  _ oh _ … just  _ fuck _ me… Yes -- j-just like  _ that _ .”

All she wants to hear is his panting against her ear. That’s all she wants. To hear him grunting and breathing against her ear as she rides his dick -- she wants to hear him gasp as her walls flutter around his cock. Rey doesn’t want to hear Ben talking like a cheap PornHub camstar, assuming that’s what’s going to get her wet for him. Surprisingly, hearing him talk about writing his own path in between puffs of shared cigarettes is more than enough for Rey.

She slips a hand in between her legs and rubs her clit as he thrusts into her. Faster, faster, faster -- she doesn’t want to make this last any longer than it needs to. She just needs to… just get  _ there _ …. 

Ben lifts a hand from her hips and pushes her bra up and over her left breast. He grabs onto it, pinching the hard nipple and Rey is gone. She bites her lip as she hangs her head and rubs her clit faster. 

“ F-fuck-fuck-fuck.” Rey whines as her heart races and body temperature rises. She can feel everything contracting… it’s that final rush, the point that all she needs is one more push and she’s falling over the edge into oblivion. 

But he pulls out and before she can even open her mouth to complain, he flips her over onto her back and his mouth is  _ there _ and damnit this just isn’t  _ fair _ . He takes two fingers and pushes them into her wet cunt, curling them enough so they hit that spot as he continues to eat her out like a starved man. 

“ Ben… Oh my god… I’m gonna…”

She’s whines as she comes all over his hands and mouth. It’s not a lot -- nothing like the pornos (are they even real?) -- but it's enough that when she looks down at him she can’t help but blush at how soaked his lips and chin are. He brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean.

It’s so obscene. He’s so obscene. Fuck this kid for being so fucking obscence.

“ I wanna suck your cock.”

She’s no better.

The tile floor is hard against her knees and she’s barely recovering from her orgasm. But, she’s going to suck his cock. She’s going to show him how a  _ real _ woman works her mouth around a dick and she’s going to make him come. As he grabs the back of her head and his leg muscles twitch, Rey shows him with her mouth that he isn’t the only one between the two of them that knows how to make a person crumble with just a tongue and a really warm and wet mouth. 

He comes in her mouth with a muffled grunt behind a hand pressed against his mouth. Him, a man with his black slacks down to his ankles and a dress shirt under a cardigan sweater with thick rimmed glasses askewed on his face. The perfect, pristine looking heir to the Skywalker fortune and legacy coming into the mouth of a Denny’s waitress with nothing to her name than a twelve pack of Heineken, a half carton of Newport Lights, and the citizenship her American mother had unbeknownst given her the day she was born.

She swallows and tucks him in his boxer briefs like a good fuckbuddy. She gives his sensitive cock a pat before she gets up on wobbly legs and swollen knees that want to protest against holding that much body weight for that amount of time. She fixes her panties and pulls up her pants. He’s still lying against the wall, breathing heavily as if he just ran the New York City marathon. 

“ This bathroom smells like fucking sex,” Rey grumbles as she zips up her pants and buttons them. “ I’ll just leave first. You can… stay in here and… Recover or whatever. There’s air freshener underneath the si-- _ umph _ !”

Ben kisses her. He slips his tongue into her mouth and  _ kisses _ her; he tastes himself on her tongue and he groans as he slips his arm around her waist and pulls him flush against his body. Rey swears he’s trying to kill her with these suffocating kisses but she can’t get enough. She moans and wraps her arms around his neck. Kiss him to keep him quiet. Kiss him to keep it impersonal. Kiss him so that she can taste herself on his lips and know that it's her, this older woman, that’s corrupting this rich boy. 

“ Come back to my place,” Ben says once he breaks the kiss. “ Come back with me.”

“ Finn’s driving me home.” Rey says as she pushes herself free from Ben. She pulls her bra over her exposed breast. “ I’m not going home with you. You might be a psycho killer.”

“ I am not a psycho killer,” Ben reaches for her shirt and starts to button it up. Rey watches him as he looks at his hands work at making sure she looks presentable. “ I’m just a boy in love. There. All better.”

“ You’re not in love. This isn’t love.”

He’s stupid. The kid is stupid. 

He shrugs, “ Whatever.” 

“ Pull your pants up and fix your glasses. You look dumb.”

“ Come home with me tonight, Rey.”

“ No.”

It’s six a.m. and Rey is waking up in black 500-thread count cotton sheets with the son of Senator Leia Skywalker spooned against her naked body as the morning sun peaks through the upper midtown Manhattan skyline.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this might actually be a thing now, lol. there is a denny's in brooklyn but it's not 24/7. artistic license and all of that.
> 
> comments and kudos make a girl happy :') thanks for reading! [muh tumblr](https://shiiiera.tumblr.com/)


End file.
